pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicar and Acolyte Spells
'0th Level' [[Chant of Espers|''Chant of Espers '']](Div.) Contact someone through the positive energy plane. Demon-Slayer's Endurance (Trans) Only The acolytes Fort saves get a +2 bonus for 1 hour. Heightened Awareness '''(Trans) Only target is granted a +2 bonus to Perception for 1 hour. [[Minor Purity|Minor Purity ']](Conj.) Purges a subject of 1 hour of Black Matter Exposure. [[Silver Shackles|Silver Shackles '']](Evo.) Binds an undead or construct in a shackle of light. They lose one of their attacks (min. 1 attacks) for 2 rounds. True Aim '(Ench.) only Acolyte names a creature type; for the next hour her ranged attacks inflict +2 damage to creature of the chosen type and -2 to all other types. Non-Dismissable. '''Victor's Blessing '(Ench.) Only One target at a time gets +1 to damage rolls for 10 minutes. [[White Bolt|White Bolt ']](Evo.) Inflict 1d6 damage to a subject. Soulless subjects are immune. '1st Level' '''Angelic Ward' (Abj.) Only One subject gets dr 5/- for 10 minutes/caster level. Desist '(Evo.) Only One target is dazed for 1 round unless they save. '''Guts '(Trans.) One target gets +1 to Constitution and +2 to damage rolls for 10 minutes/caster level. 'Purification Barrier '(Abj.) (Shrine Priest) Creates a spiritual barrier around a target absorbing all physical damage that would be dealt to the target up to 1d8/level for 1 round per 2 levels. [[Purity|'Purity ']](Conj.) Purges a subject of 1d6+1 hours of Black Matter Exposure. 'Route Undead '(Evo.) Only Inflict 1d8 damage to undead creatures +1 per caster level. [[Sands of Yesterday|'Sands of Yesterday ']](Div.) Allows you to see the past of one subject or 10-foot area. 'Spirit Armor '(Abj.) Only +6 to the vicar's AC (sacred) for 1 minute/caster level. [[Sunlight Missiles|'Sunlight Missiles ']](Evo.) Inflicts 1d3+1 damage per two caster levels. (Max. 9d3+9) '''2nd Level Bless Gemstone '(Trans.) Only One gemstone becomes blessed and gains attributes dependent on the type of gemstone used. This gemstone can be used to craft rings and other items with magical properties. [[Endless Breath|'Endless Breath ']](Trans.) One subject no longer has a need to breathe for 1 hour per caster level. '''Grail '(Conj.) Target gets +2 to skill checks as a sacred bonus. 'Holy Instrument '(Ench.) Only The acolyte's weapon triggers Route Undead for 1 round/caster level. 'Purify Item '(Nec.) Only Purifies a Warded Unidentified Item, Revealing it's nature. 'Word of Light '(Evo.) Only All creatures within 10 feet of the vicar are stuck for 2d6 negative energy damage +1 per caster level. '''StunStun(Evo.) Stuns a subject for 1d2 rounds. Spirit Lock '(Abj.) (Shrine Priest) One subject is suspended from using Supernatural abilities for 1 round per level. '''Symbol of Health '(Trans.) Only Target gains 20 temporary HP +2 per caster level. [[Thought Absorption|'Thought Absorption ']] (Nec.) Drains 1d6 Wisdom from a subject and increases the Wisdom of the caster by the same amount. '''3rd Level [[Arms of Earth|'Arms of Earth ']](Trans.) One weapon now inflicts earth damage. [[Arms of Fire|'Arms of Fire ']](Trans.) One weapon now inflicts fire damage. [[Arms of Frost|'Arms of Frost ']](Trans.) One weapon now inflicts cold damage. Binding Glyph '(Abj,) (Shrine Priest) Creates a glyph on the ground that entangles all creatures in a 30-foot burst unless they make a will save. Undead take a -1 penalty to will saves for every 2 caster levels. '''Blessed Faith '(Ench.) Only One subject is granted an effect that treats the next 1d3 spells cast as swift actions. If the spell he would cast is already a swift action, it still counts against his turns. 'Blinding Grace '(Evo.) Only Subjects in 15 feet of the target take 1d4 light damage per caster level (maximum 10d4) and save or become blinded for 1d4 rounds. 'Divine Vigor '(Abj.) Only Acolyte gains 50 temporary HP +1 per caster level until it is exhausted. If the acolyte already has temporary HP this does not add to it, but if this would grant the acolyte more temporary HP than it already has. This becomes the new Temporary HP bonus. (i.e. if the 10th level acolyte has 20 temporary hp, he now has 60, rather than 80.) 'Eulogy, Lesser '(Abj.) Only A burst of holy energy fills a subject. If they are undead they take 4d8 damage +2 per caster level. Whether they are undead or not, make a caster level check to dispel all evil effects. 'Listless Guile '(Trans.) Target is granted +6 to attack bonuses with ranged weapons for 1 turn/caster level. '''4th Level [[Bolts of Fiery Light|'Bolts of Fiery Light ']](Evo.) Summons a shower of fiery missiles to strike an opponent for 1d6+1 damage per two caster levels. (Max. 9d6+9) Half of this damage is fire and the other half is light. Despair '(Nec.) Up to one target per 2 caster levels is no longer subject to morale bonuses or penalties for 1 min/level. Will negates this for unwilling subjects. [[Elixir Well|'Elixir Well ']](Conj.) Summons a fountain of pure water. As a swift action a character may drink from this fountain to remove Black Matter Exposure and be healed for 1d8 plus 1 per caster level. (Max. 1d8+20) '''Extraction '(Nec.) (Shrine Priest) Extracts a part of a living target's soul. This drains 1 point of wisdom and 1 point of charisma per two levels unless the target makes a will save. [[Greater Purity|'Greater Purity ']](Conj.) Suddenly removes all ill effects of Black Matter Exposure from one subject. Additionally the subject is immune to Black Matter Exposure for 1 hour after this spell is cast. 'Incumbent Hope '(Conj.) Only Whenever the subject is the target of an attack or full-attack for the next 1d6 rounds he is healed for 1d8 damage +1 per caster level (max +10). 'Pacify '(Div.) Target loses it's next turn. No save is permitted, spell resistance however does apply. If the subject is attacked or otherwise interacted with in a harmful manner (except for debuffs) before his next turn (which would be lost) this spell is dispelled. '''Slayer's Valor (Ench.) Only Grants the acolyte two extra attacks for the next 1d4 turns. Spirit Armor, Mass '(Abj.) Only One creature per four caster levels of the Vicar is granted the effects of Spirit Armor. '''Thunder of God '(Evo.) Only As an immediate action, the acolyte may cast this on a creature who is casting a spell. The spell fails and is lost. A fortitude save negates. '''5th Level [[Arms of Light|''Arms of Light '']](Trans.) One weapon now inflicts light damage. ''Arms of Shadow'' '(Trans.) One weapon now inflicts negative energy damage. '''Compel Spirit '(Ench.) (Shrine Priest) Paralyzes an incorporeal undead, spirit, or kami unless they make a will save, it can still talk but cannot move or attack. 'Guard of Piety '(Abj.) Only Physical damage dealt to the acolyte is reduced by 25% for 1 round/caster level. 'Holy Discipline '(Ench.) Only The acolyte threat range is tripled on her current ranged weapon. This does not stack with any other effects that increase the threat range of the weapon. 1 turn/ caster level. 'Life Pulse '(Conj.) If target was killed or knocked unconscious on it's last turn, return it to 1 HP. This is a swift action. 'Notice of Exorcism '(Abj.) (Shrine Priest) Removes one negative effect from a target regardless of it's caster level. [[Prayer of Shadow|Prayer of Shadow ']](Trans.) One subject is granted +4 on all attack and damage rolls. Additionally they gain precision damage equal to +1d6 per four caster levels. '''Unending Epitaph '(Evo.) Only Targeted Undead Subject takes 6d8 damage each round with a will save to half until the Vicar takes a move action, standard action or is attacked. Voice of God '(Nec.) Only Subject is panicked. This spell has no save and is not subject to spell resistance. Creatures of the same alignment as the Vicar are unaffected. '6th Level Echoing Mandala '(Abj.) (Shrine Priest) Forms a barrier around a target for 1 round per level that absorbs a total of 4d4 damage per caster level. This ward resets it's pool of damage once every four rounds it is active. A subject can only have this spell on them once, until it's duration is over. '''Aura of Piety '(Abj.) Only The acolyte is granted +100 temporary HP +1 per caster level, and +6 AC as a sacred bonus. 'Beneath the Veil '(Illu.) Any number of creatures cannot be detected by the undead until provoked. [[Burning Bolt of Light |Burning Bolt of Light ']](Evo.) Sends a spiralling bolt of blinding light after one subject. This bolt inflicts 8d6+10 damage. One half of this damage is fire and the other half is light. Subject but save or be blinded. [[Diamond Shackles|Diamond Shackles '']](Evo.) Binds one undead creature or construct by a shackle of solid light. This creature cannot attack. Final Rites '(Nec.) Only One undead subject takes 100 damage. If they are slain by this effect they are disintegrated. If a will save is successful it inflicts 4d10 instead. '''Barrier of Four Corners '(Abj.) (Shrine Priest) Conjures a ward upon any number of subjects of the shrine priest's choosing. This ward absorbs a collective amount of damage equal to 2d6 per level. 'Hammer of Souls '(Trans.) Only The Vicar's melee weapon is transformed into a +5 warhammer of disruption for 1d8 turns. [[Pure Barrier|Pure Barrier ']](Abj.) Conjures a 20-foot barrier around the acolyte. Anyone standing within this barrier is unaffected by Black Matter Exposure. '''Reverence '(Div.) Only One subject per four caster levels has his next 1d4 spells treated as swift actions. If they cast a spell that is already a swift action, it still counts against their spell total. '7th Level' Arch Smite '(Evo.) Only One subject is struck by holy light taking 1d8 damage per caster level. (Maximum 20d8) They are also deafened. '''Arms of Admonition '(Ench.) Only The acolytes ranged weapons deal double damage vs. undead for 1 round/caster level. 'Destiny '(Abj.) Only Subject is invulnerable for 1d4 rounds. 'Prayer for the Soul '(Conj.) (Shrine Priest) As resurrection except no component, however a creature can only be dead for as long as 1 minute per two levels or this spell has no effect. This is a full-round action. 'Purify Soul '(Abj.) One subject per two caster levels is cleansed of all conditions except for death and unconsciousness. 'Sacred Force '(Evo.) Only One subject is stunned for 1d8 turns. [[Sagacity of the Wanderer|'Sagacity of the Wande]][[Sagacity of the Wanderer|rer ]](Trans.) Increases the Wisdom, Intelligence and Charisma of any number of subjects by 4. [[Silentium Machina|Silentium Machina ]](Evo.) Discharges an eerie light inside the infrastructure of one construct. The construct must save or be permanently deactivated. [[Word of Resolve|Word of Resolve'' ']](Trans.) One subject is granted 10d8 Temporary HP. This HP regenerates every hour the spell is active. '8th Level [[Banishment of Shadows|''Banishment of Shadows'' ']](Nec.) One undead creature saves or is permanently destroyed. '''Edict '(Evo.) Only All creatures adjacent to the Vicar are stunned for 1d4 rounds unless they save. 'Eulogy '(Evo.) Only One undead creature takes 2d10 + 1d12 per caster level. (Max 20d12) 'Fangs of Byakko '(Ench.) (Shrine Priest) One subject is granted pounce, and additional cold damage equal to the shrine priest's wisdom modifier on all attacks as long as this spell is mantained. It only expends a slot when it is first cast, but if any action taken other than a move action or swift action, the spell ends. [[Judgement|Judgement ]](Evo.) Strikes one subject with a bolt of holy lightning inflicting 1d10 damage per caster level (maximum 25d10) 'Mark of the Just '(Evo.) Only One subject is cursed. Whenever they target another creature for an attack or full-attack they take 1d10+5 damage. 'Shell of Genbu '(Abj.) (Shrine Priest) One target is granted DR 40/- as long as this spell is maintained. It only expends a slot when it is first cast, but if any action taken other than a move action or swift action, the spell ends. 'Removal of Faith '(Nec.) Only One subject becomes immune to Cure Wounds ''spells and the ''Heal ''and ''Heal, Mass ''spell for 1d8 turns. '9th Level Angelic Bastion '(Abj.) Only One subject per four caster levels is granted DR 30/- for 1 round per level. '''Daybreak '(Conj.) Only All subjects within 20 feet of the Acolyte are healed for 1d10 per caster level. This is a swift action. 'Heart of Seiryuu '(Ench.) (Shrine Priest) One subject gain's resistance to all energy types equal to twice the shrine priests level for as long as this is maintained, including NRG-r. It only expends a slot when it is first cast, but if any action taken other than a move action or swift action, the spell ends. ''Prayer of the Black Sun ''(Trans.) Like ''prayer of shadow ''but affects any number of subjects. ''Shield of the Sun (Abj.) One subject gains +8 AC, and Energy Resistance 20 to all forms of energy. '''Silent Censure '(Evo.) Only One subject takes 10 damage per caster level and is stunned for 1d6 rounds. A save negates the stun and halves the damage. 'Steadfast Stance '(Abj.) Only The Acolyte is granted +300 temporary HP and +10 to ranged attack rolls (Sacred) for 1 round/caster level. ''Utterance of Annihilation '''(Evo.) Utters a word of the purest of powers to all subjects within 60-feet. All subjects other than the acolyte who are able to hear this word must make a save or be slain outright. They get a bonus for every 5-feet between them and the Acolyte. At the very edge of the spell (60 feet away) subjects gain +3 bonus to save against this spell. However, adjacent creatures get a -3 penalty. '''Wings of Suzaku '(Conj.) (Shrine Priest) A massive phoenix materializes behind one subject granting them a fly speed of 100 feet with perfect maneuverability, the effects of haste and of greater heroism, and gains the effect of breath of life upon it's death for as long as this spell is maintained. It only expends a slot when it is first cast, but if any action taken other than a move action or swift action, the spell ends.